Fate, God's Work, Whatever You Wanna Call It
by Kassi Quiseng
Summary: Allstar Weekend FanFic. Cameron and my OC, NOT based on me. Kaia is a huge fan of ADub. When she meets the boys at a run-down airport on the way to California, will it just be a missed chance, or something more? Will Cameron catch Kaia's shy hints? Will he make a move on her? Or will He just Friendzone her? Read along as these young adults experience love, friendship, and drama.


**Ch 1**

_**First Sight (Well, for Him, Anyway)**_

_ In an instant, the world came to a screeching halt. I heard the sound of bone shattering. I heard the crowd go silent as their former MVP went sailing face-first into the asphalt._

_ And then, like music, I heard the sweet, splendid victory of my ex-boyfriend's Princeton scholarship vanishing into thin air._

Now that's what I call vengeance from the great beyond.

I need a snack.

I made sure to bookmark my page, 204. "The Catastrophic History of You and Me" by Jess Rothenberg. A great book so far, if a little different from what I usually read.

I stretched my arms up above my head, and looked at the ceiling above me.

Airports are so boring. Even with good reading material, it feels like every minute is actually five.

I put my book in my carry-on bag—my only bag, actually—and sighed, wishing I had a travel companion. It'd be so much easier if I did. I wouldn't have to lug around this tote bag. I could simply leave it with my trust-worthy companion, and go get my snack.

… Then again, it's kind of sacred. My favorite band defied their manager to sign it for me at their concert. The only concert I've ever been to, and the only one I'd ever want to go to again.

How could I leave such a precious thing with someone who could never care for it as I do?

I need a friend who's as big of an Allstar Weekend fan as I am. Not a Cameron girl, though. I get jealous too easily—we'd fight too much. Maybe a Zach girl. Or a Michael girl—heck, even a Brent or Dillon girl would be awesome.

I'm moving to California—Home of the A-Dub boys—there has to be a fan or two meeting my non-Cameron loving qualifications I could befriend.

I shall fret about it later, right now I need food. I think there's a vending machine around that corner.

I gingerly got up, making sure to bring my darling tote with me, and began to walk towards it.

The airport is unusually empty today.

… Kinda like in a horror movie, actually.

Where the crazy killer is waiting by the vending machine for me, with no witnesses around, and me with a broken cell phone—so I can't call for help. No weapons to defend myself—oh, it's the perfect trap! Make me feel safe, with all the security I had to go through, and nothing dangerous is allowed through the gates! But do they check the workers? No!

One of them could've easily snuck in a chainsaw, or an axe, or acid! And no one's around to hear me scream in this ho-dunk town, with an empty airport!

There probably is a killer around the corner, and no one will miss me!

A girl, moving to a new city—a new state! All alone, no job yet, no one relying on her, parents who promised not to bug her until she calls to say she's settled in…

I'm the perfect victim!

I absentmindedly turned the corner, worrying about the possibly-existent killer.

Someone is gonna kill me in this airport and no one will ever find the body—

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I walked into a wall—and so freaked out that I reflexively punched it.

"Oh, God! You're really strong." Oh, crap, not a wall!

So not a wall! A guy. An attractive guy. Cameron Quiseng, actually. From Allstar Weekend.

Super crap!

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Stop freaking out, Kaia!

"No, it's my fault—I walked into you. I should've paid attention to where I was going. Don't worry, I learned my lesson. God, it still hurts." He groaned. It was a beautiful sound. That sounds a little creepy, but I'm gonna ignore that fact, because I just punched him in the stomach.

I punched him in the stomach. Crapcrapcrap—say something!

"No, it was my fault—I was psyching myself out—I thought you were a wall I thought was a killer. Wait, no—that sounds kinda crazy." Explain yourself so you sound less crazy!

"See, I was thinking about how the airport is so empty—and it looks like the set of a horror movie—and I'm moving to a different state, with no one to really miss me. So I'm the perfect victim, and I'm walking alone—and I was freaked out that a crazy killer was gonna jump out and, you know, kill me…" I trailed off, realizing this did nothing to convince him of my sanity.

He smiled at me, though. He straightened up, not holding his stomach anymore.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay." He replied, being his sweet self.

"Good reflexes, though. Punching a killer takes some guts." That was Zach.

I now noticed that we weren't alone. The whole band was here.

I am now alone in an empty airport with Allstar Weekend.

For the love of all that is Holy, my dear Father God in Heaven, please don't let me faint.

Cameron handed me my tote bag, which I had dropped to punch him.

"Thanks." I really wish I knew how to talk to boys…

"Are you a fan?" He asked.

It took me longer than it should have for me to process that sentence.

He pointed to the bag.

"Oh, yeah! Yes, I am. Big fan. Not the crazy kind, though." I assured them. Wait, is that true? "Well…" I added, doubtfully.

Am I the crazy kind? I mean, I'm not obsessive or anything. Knowledgeable, yes. And loving, supportive, adoring—maybe I am the crazy kind.

"It's cool. Cameron likes the crazies." Michael said, flashing a meaningful look at Cameron as he walked by me. Cameron ignored him.

"Were you leaving?" God's gift from the Heavens asked me.

"No, just getting a snack." I gestured to the vending machine.

"Oh, cool." He said, with an adorable smile.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Dillon asked this.

"No, not at all. Free country and all that." Brent smiled like he thought what I said was funny as he and Dillon walked passed.

"Is it okay if I come with you? I could go for a snack, too."

"Sure."

"I'm Cameron, by the way."

"I know." Crap, being creepy again. Your name, Kaia! Tell him your name!

"I'm Kaia." **(A/N: Pronounced like Gaia [guy-uh], but with a 'K', like [kye-uh].)**

"It's nice to meet you, Kaia."

"Yeah, you too." I said. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face when he said my name. It sounds beautiful crossing his lips. I wish he'd say it again.

"Kaia?" He said it again! Yay! Wait—what does he want?

"Yeah?"

"What did you want?" he asked, gesturing to the vending machine.

"Oh." I went to get money from my bag.

"I got it." He said. Offering to pay.

"I appreciate it, but no thanks. I don't like people spending money on me. It makes me feel awkward, and like I owe them. And I don't like feeling like I owe people—especially boys." I said, pulling my money from my wallet.

He put his money in the machine before I could protest.

"How about you pay me back by giving me your phone number." He offered, a little shyly.

"Okay." I replied, just as shyly. And I realized I was blushing a little, too.

I typed in A4 for a KitKat.

I pulled my mini-notepad from my tote and wrote down my phone number, and name—so he'd spell it correctly. Cause I'm weird like that.

We grabbed our snacks from the machine and started heading back in comfortable silence.

When we turned the corner, though, someone jumped out of friggin' nowhere and grabbed my arm.

I, naturally, screamed bloody murder and punched him in the face.

Unfortunately, the mystery someone was Brent.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! You can't do that to me!" Cameron was grinning like this was the best moment of his life.

"Is my nose bleeding?" Brent asked.

"Uh, yeah." Cameron replied, in a way that suggested he was enjoying this.

"Um, here." I said, offering him tissue. "Tilt your head forward. And pinch the bridge of your nose." I sat him down at the nearest seat.

The rest of the band moved closer, all members obviously enjoying this—sans Brent, obviously.

"Really good reflexes." Zach said.

"Your father must be proud." Dillon added.

"I'm so sorry." I said again to the injured Brent.

"You're really strong." He replied.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"It's Brent's fault. He should've known—the way you punched Cameron." Michael added, grinning.

"I'm sorry." I said again. Cameron smiled at me—his smile said that Brent deserved it.

"Now boarding flight C-36 to San Diego, California. Flight C-36 to California, now boarding." The voice over the PA announced.

"That's us. And you too, I guess." Dillon said.

And so we boarded.

**A/N:Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter! This is my first Allstar Weekend FanFic, and feedback is much appreciated! The book mentioned is real, and very good. I recommend it. I do not own the KitKat franchise, nor the wonderful book mentioned. No copyright infringement intended. And although I wish I owned Allstar Weekend, sadly, it is illegal to own people in the USA, therefore I do not own them, either.**


End file.
